


Rest, Relax, Dream

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: “Shh,” Andrew mumbles. “Pillows don’t talk.”





	Rest, Relax, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leddy/Shaw - "one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv."

Nick lifts his head from the pillow propped up against the arm of the couch when the front door opens, absently checking the time. It’s almost seven. Andrew’s been gone since ten this morning, off doing PR stuff.

He looks exhausted when he finally pads into the room; he’s smiling faintly, but he’s moving without his usual energy, his shoulders a little slumped. He’s changed out of his suit, at least, is down to worn sweats and a t-shirt Nick is pretty sure is his, not Andrew’s.

He exhales in surprise when Andrew flops down on top of him, all his weight at once, but he settles an arm around Andrew’s waist all the same, anchoring him in place.

Andrew hums, leans up to kiss the corner of Nick’s mouth, then he drops his head to Nick’s chest, rubbing his cheek against Nick briefly before he stills.

“Comfortable?” Nick asks, dry.

“Shh,” Andrew mumbles. “Pillows don’t talk.”

Nick bites his lip. Pillows probably don’t laugh either. “Since when am I a pillow, huh?”

“Since always,” Andrew says, and Nick– pauses. That’s... true, he guesses. Andrew sleeps on top him, wrapped around him more often than he doesn’t.

He’s not complaining.

“You sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable in a bed?” Nick asks. He wouldn’t mind the change.

“Not if I have to move,” Andrew says.

That’s– fair. If he were Andrew he doubts he’d be inclined towards moving either. He brushes his hand through Andrew’s hair. “Did you eat?”

“Grabbed dinner with Saader a couple hours ago,” Andrew says.

“Good.”

“Yeah.” Andrew shifts a little, yawning. “What’re we watching?”

“That show we missed yesterday,” Nick says. “The one about black holes?”

“Oh. Cool.” The pauses between Andrew’s words are getting longer the longer they talk. It won’t be long until he’s asleep.

“You want me to restart it?”

Andrew shakes his head, just slightly. “S’okay,” he slurs, then he goes quiet.

Nick unpauses the show and starts petting through Andrew’s hair; Andrew sighs, melting at the touch, going boneless in a heartbeat.

Nick smiles, turning back to the TV, but most of his attention is on Andrew still, waiting for the moment he falls asleep, for the last of the tension to leave his body.

It doesn’t even take a minute.

Nick blinks down at him, then back to the TV.

Andrew’s warmth is making him sleepy. Maybe he’ll nap too.


End file.
